Torchwood Cardiff
by x-TorchwoodFan-x
Summary: Ianto Jones left London to forget about his past. He left his old school and ended up here at Torchwood Cardiff, where he befriends a certain Jack Harkness.
1. Chapter 1

Day One

Ianto Jones woke up at 06:15. A new start in a new school. After Lisa died, he made his parents move him away from London so he could start again. He wanted to forget all his memories. All the pain. All the hurt. He wanted to wash those memories into the air so they would leave his mind forever.

Jack Harkness woke up at 07:15. New year, new classes, but still his same old friends. Tosh, Owen and Gwen. Oh how he wanted someone new. Another lad maybe. He felt out of place. What with Owen trying to pull every girl under the sun, Jack felt on his own. He just wanted someone to be there. Someone he was able to talk to without having to distract them from whatever else was on their mind.

Toshiko Sato woke up at 06:30. She was happy to go back to school. She loved school. This year she was taking 4 GCSE exams early. She was especially bright. She also had a good bunch of friends - Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper and Owen Harper. Oh Owen. She had a major crush on the young medic wannabe. But he just didn't see it.

Gwen Cooper awoke at 07:15. The same time Jack did. She knew this for a fact. Since she started Torchwood Cardiff, she became majorly fond of the young American. Always following him. Always buying him his favourite things. Always telling her other friends that she was soon to become his girlfriend. She wouldn't stop. And it was beginning to get noticed by the others.

Owen Harper woke at 08:00. He was going to be late if he didn't get up now. First day back and he would have already received a detention. His mum would go spare! He shouldn't have had that much alcohol last night. He had a pounding headache. But it was his own fault. But he was happy to be seeing his best friends again. He had missed them over the holidays. And he wondered what this year was going to throw at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack Harkness pulled up to the front gates of Torchwood Cardiff in his black SUV - a 17th birthday present from his parents. Usually, the car park wouldn't be full at this time of morning but it was exceptionally buzzing. "_Suppose it's the first day back_" Jack thought. He pulled the SUV into his regular parking spot and turned off the engine. When he got out the car, he was amazed to see who the person was getting out the silver Honda next to him.

Ianto Jones pulled into a car parking space next to a black SUV. "_Someone must have a lot of dosh_" he thought to himself. Turning off the engine and getting out the car, he shut the door and went into the boot to collect his bag for the day. He had strict instructions by the front desk that he must report there before going to his new form. When he shut the boot and began to walk to the front desk, he bumped into someone.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Ianto said. The body turned round. "Oh. Erm. Hi." Jack looked him up and down. "_He is gorgeous!" _Jack thought.

"Hi. Is it your first day here?" He asked. The boy simply nodded. "So, I guess you have been summoned to the front office then."

"Erm. Yeah." Ianto couldn't string a sentence together. The boy in front of him was mind boggling. His crystal blue eyes. His short brown hair with fringe that fell slightly over his forehead. He was a stunner.

"Come on. I'll take you there." As Jack walked Ianto to the front office, he was eager to get to know him more.

"So, tell me about yourself." Jack said.

"Well, my name is Ianto Jones. Just moved down from London."

"Did you go to Torchwood London?"

"Yeah. I was boarded at the Torchwood Institute. Have you heard of it?"

"Heard of it? No-one around here ever stops talking about it."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." Just then the bell went. "Sorry I have to dash. Leaders meeting to go to and form. Oh the fun for me. Catch you later." As he watched Jack head off, he turned his attention to the front desk.

"Hi. I'm Ianto Jones. I was told to come here prior to going to my form." The woman looked up from her computer. She was tall, with red hair and glasses.

"Ah Ianto. My name is Miss Noble. I am the student liaison officer. I am here 24/7 pretty much for all the students needs. Now…" she headed off to the filing cabinet and pulled out some papers. "Here is a map of the school. Your form tutor is Mr Smith, our head of history. He is located in room 17." She circled it on the map with her pen. "Here is your timetable. But you won't need to worry about this for the minute as you will be shadowing a fellow student for the next couple of days until you are familiar with the school. Now, I will show you to your form." As she stepped out of the office and lead Ianto to his new form, Ianto couldn't help but smile. This place was so much more friendly than Torchwood London was. And he felt he was going to enjoy himself here.

"Here you go. Just go in and tell Mr Smith who you are. He should be expecting you if he read his emails this morning. If you need anything you know where I am."

"Yeah. Thanks Miss Noble." As she headed off back to her office, Ianto knocked on the door to his form room and went inside.

"Sorry I am late sir."

"Ah you must be Ianto. Yes, yes do take a seat." As Ianto went and sat down in a seat near the window, someone else walked in through the door.

"Mr Harkness. You are late." Mr Smith said whilst reading his emails.

"Sorry sir. Student leader meeting." Jack scanned the room and when he saw Ianto, he smiled.

"Try not to let it happen again Mr Harkness. Take a seat."

"Yes sir." He saw his friends sitting in the back corner and went to join them, rolling his eyes as he walked towards them, causing one girl to snigger quite loudly. "_Oh boy_" Ianto thought. This was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

As the bell went for the end of form, everybody got up to head out the door.

"Jack Harkness." Jack stopped dead at the door. "Can I have a word please?" Jack turned round and smiled sarcastically at Mr Smith.

"Yes sir. What is it this time?"

"Seeing as you are a student leader, I would like you to do me a favour."

"What is it sir?" He looked to see Ianto still sitting there. Only this time he was sitting on the desk.

"I would like you to let Ianto shadow you around for the next couple of days. Just until he gets his bearings." Jack smiled.

"I would be happy to sir." He looked at Ianto. "Come on Ianto. We have English." As Jack walked out the door, Ianto followed him. A bit more energetically than he had hoped. As they arrived at English, they were met by Owen.

"Sup Jack."

"Ah, introductions. Owen Harper, this is Ianto Jones. Ianto Jones, Owen Harper."

"Nice to meet you Owen."

"Likewise Ianto. So come on then Jack, did you notice Gwen this morning?"

"What? That little snigger? Who didn't?"

"It's blatantly obvious she fancies you Jack."

"Yeah but she doesn't float my boat if you get what I am saying." Ianto smiled and looked at the floor.

"Class in you come." A booming masculine voice said. As the class entered, Jack whispered in Ianto's ear,

"Welcome to hell Ianto." As Jack and Owen lead Ianto over to the window in the corner. Owen sat at the desk in front of Jack and Ianto and leant against the wall so that he was able to turn and talk to Jack and Ianto.

"Now, for those who don't know me, my name is Mr Hart. I will be teaching you English for the next year. Those of you who have had me before." He shot a look at Jack, who just simply smiled back at him. "Welcome back and I hope you have a good year."

"Yeah right." Jack mumbled at Owen and Ianto. As the hour passed, Ianto became more familiar with the face that was Owen Harper. He was an ok kinda guy. Very forward going and quite laid back. And a hit with the ladies apparently.

As second lesson rolled by and break made an appearance, Jack took Ianto to meet the rest of his little gang.

"Right guys, I would like you to meet a new face. This is Ianto Jones. Just moved here from London. As you have spent the last to hours with the delectable and gorgeous Owen Harper over there, you know what he is like." An Asian girl made her way over to him to shake his hand.

"Hi. I'm Toshiko. But most people call me Tosh."

"Tosh is our brain whiz genius. Knows absolutely everything about fucking everything does our Tosh. How many GCSE's you taking this year?"

"4 as far as I know. Mr Smith might be putting me in for a history one as well."

"Well good for you Tosh."

"Thanks Ianto." She smiled at Ianto. _"He's a nice enough guy" _she thought to herself. Behind Toshiko stood a girl of no taller than Toshiko with dark brown hair and a fringe that covered her forehead.

"And you are?" Ianto asked nicely.

"Gwen Cooper. But like that would matter to you." Everyone in the group looked at her in disgust.

"Gwen! That isn't fair." Tosh said.

"Whatever." As the bell went for the end of break, Tosh and Owen headed off to French whilst Jack, Ianto and Gwen headed off to Geography. Ianto found that the geography teacher was a smallish woman called Mrs Milligan.

"Right. As Ianto is new and shadowing Jack, I would like him sitting next to him." Gwen shot up her hand in an instant.

"But Jack always sits here miss. You can't move him!"

"No you are quite right Gwen. Therefore, please could you sit next to Rhys?" Gwen's mouth dropped in awe. Moving away from Jack. Her life was going to end. Reluctantly, she got up and headed over to the spare seat in the corner next to Rhys, as Ianto went to sit next to Jack. Ianto looked up and saw Gwen shoot an evil look at him. What was her problem?


	4. Chapter 4

**A couple of days passed and Ianto found he has settled in to Torchwood Cardiff pretty well. He had made friends with Jack, Owen and Tosh and had been accepted into their little group. Gwen on the other hand, still wasn't coming round. Ianto woke up Friday morning to the sound of his mum shouting him.**

"**Ianto Stephen Jones! You have a visitor! Get your arse down here now!" Who was visiting him on a school morning. Without thinking, he wandered downstairs half naked - only wearing his pyjama bottoms with his boxers showing underneath. **

"**Jack. What you doing here?" Ianto asked running a hand through his scruffy hair. **

"**I erm. I was wondering if I could have a copy of that letter Mr Smith gave us. I wasn't in form that day cause I had a stupid leadership meeting so I missed him handing them out."**

"**Yeah sure. Let me go and get changed and I'll photocopy it for you." Ianto wandered back upstairs and into his bedroom. "**_**Was Jack actually wanting that letter or was he after something else?"**_** Ianto wondered to himself. He pulled his school trousers out of the wardrobe and then realised his shirt was downstairs. Making sure his trousers were set properly, so that just a bit of his boxers were showing, he headed back downstairs. He went into the kitchen and saw Jack sitting at the table with his mum.**

"**Erm mum. Do you know where my shirt is?" Ianto asked, noticing that Jack hadn't taken his eyes off of him.**

"**There's one in the living room. I washed and ironed it last night as you had just screwed it up in a heap after football." **

"**You play football Ianto?" Jack asked. "Brilliant. Bloody brilliant!" he thought to himself. **

"**Yeah. Been playing for about 5 years now."**

"**He's got trials with Cardiff City in a couple of weeks." He loved his mum for boasting about her son being so good, but she didn't know when to give it a rest. **

"**Mum. Thanks. Can you shut up now?"**

"**Right. Sorry Ianto." Jack smiled, which was not unnoticed by Ianto.**

"**Anyway. Thanks for doing this to my shirt mum. I really appreciate it." **

"**That's ok hun." Ianto wandered into the living room to grab his shirt and then wandered back upstairs to grab his jumper, tie and blazer. Not that he ever wore his jumper. But he needed it in case Mr Smith was going to be anal about the uniform.**

"**Ianto. I have to go to work. There is a major emergency at the hospital. I don't know what time I will be back. Are you going to be ok?" Trina Jones shouted up the stairs.**

"**Yeah mum I will be fine." **

"**Ok. Jack is still down here. Have a good day hun."**

"**Yeah see you tonight hopefully." As he heard the front door click open and shut. Ianto trapsed into his study and grabbed the letter off the pin board. He still wasn't fully ready but he had half an hour before he had to leave for school.**

"**Ianto Jones I never knew you worked out." A voice came from the door. Ianto turned round to see Jack leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. **

"**Normally I go running and go to the gym but I haven't had time since I have been back. Been training for the footie trials."**

"**Well, I must say that I did get a bit aroused when you came down the stairs this morning without your top on." **_**"Did he just say what I think he said?" **_**Ianto thought. **

"**Erm. Thanks Jack." Ianto turned back to the photocopier so that Jack couldn't see him blush. Once the letter had copied, he handed it to Jack.**

"**You are a star! Do you know that?"**

"**I do now." Ianto smiled at Jack, who reciprocated the smile. Walking out the study, Ianto grabbed his things from the bedroom and headed down the stairs. Once he was downstairs, he did up his shirt and put his tie on loosely. He never liked wearing it all the way up. He felt like he was choking. He went over to the mirror and began to sort out his hair.**

"**So, tell me Jack. What is going on with the **_**lovely**_** Gwen Cooper then?" He went into the downstairs bathroom and grabbed his styling gel. He didn't like to leave the house without his hair looking perfect.**

"**How do you mean?"**

"**Don't bullshit me Jack." Ianto looked at him through the mirror. He was leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen.**

"**She kinda has a crush on me I guess. Has done since she started at the end of last year. It's weird though. It's more like an obsession rather than a crush."**

"**How do you mean?"**

"**She gets up the same time I do. She buys the same food as me. She miraculously likes all the same music I like. And she seems to buy me the things that I like."**

"**Hmm. It does sound a bit obsessive." Jack let out a small laugh. "And the way she acted when she saw you with me. I dunno. It's not like her."**

"**Maybe she is jealous?"**

"**Of a gorgeous looking Welshman like you? Oh I most certainly would be jealous if it was me." "**_**There he goes again" **_**Ianto thought. **

**After the final tweaks of his hair and grabbing a piece of toast, Jack and Ianto headed out Ianto's front door.**

"**Jack. Where's your SUV?"**

"**It had to go in for an MOT test. My dad dropped me off here and then took it in. He knows the mechanics you see."**

"**I take it you want a lift then."**

"**If you don't mind." Jack smiled what seemed to be a signature Harkness grin at Ianto. "It gives me a chance to talk to you as well."**

"**About what?" Ianto said getting into his car.**

"**Since you have started Torchwood, I have found you extremely attractive. I have no idea why, but there is something about you Ianto Jones. And I can't put my finger on it."**

"**So that's the real reason you came round this morning."**

"**Kinda. But I did need the letter as well." Ianto smiled. "Look I know I haven't known you long and all that shit but do you wanna go out with me sometime?" Ianto was lost for words. "Oh god. I am sorry."**

"**No don't worry. I just. I've never been asked out by a lad before that's all."**

"**If you don't want to then don't worry."**

"**Whoa! I didn't say anything like that now did I? Of course I would love to go out with you. Because Jack Harkness, you are deeply attractive yourself."**


	5. Chapter 5

Friday went suspiciously well for Ianto. He had Double PE with Owen first two lessons, then Geography, History and double maths. Luckily enough they were doing football in PE so he was able to show off his skills.

"Mr Jones." Ianto looked up from where he was challenging Owen to a keepy uppy contest. "Come here." Ianto jogged over to Mr James, who was quite strapping himself, even if Ianto did say.

"Yes sir?"

"Where did you learn to do things like that?"

"I've been playing football for years sir. It's all natural talent."

"Natural talent. My boy you have just won yourself the Captaincy of the Torchwood Cardiff Under 16's football team. First match is next Thursday."

"Are you kidding me sir! Wow! Thanks." Ianto jogged back over to Owen with a smile stretching from one side of his face to the other.

"Someone looks happy." Owen said as Ianto arrived back.

"Well so would you if you had just been offered the captaincy badge of the football team!"

"NO!" Ianto nodded. "Bloody hell Ianto. You have only been here a week."

"I know! All them training sessions paid off. So I expect to see you at training on Monday."

"Yes boss." Owen saluted at Ianto and then laughed.

Ianto's next week got better and better. Somehow Mr Forest, the headmaster had caught wind of Ianto's sporting ability and had awarded him sports captain. And the sports captain would work alongside the student leaders. Not other than that, his whole Monday lessons were with the student leader himself. During English, Ianto turned to Jack and said,

"You had nothing to do with this did you?"

"I don't know what you mean Ianto." Jack said not looking up from his work.

"First the football team captaincy. Then sports captaincy. There is no-way they could have known this if someone hadn't told them."

"Ok, I admit I did have something to do with it." The pair fell silent.

"Jack."

"Yes Ianto."

"Thanks." At that moment in time, Mr Harts sudden booming voice echoed around the room.

"Ianto Jones. You are wanted in the headmasters office. Harkness you too." The whole class, including Owen began to 'ooh' as Jack and Ianto walked out the room towards the heads office. Being student leader, Jack went in first. Followed by Ianto.

"Is something the matter Mr Forest?" Jack said confidently.

"No, no, nothing is wrong Jack my boy. I just bought you in here because a. I wanted to give Ianto his black shirt and b. I wanted to tell you that the pair of you are going to another school Wednesday and Thursday."

"Why is that sir?" Ianto asked.

"Well, it seems Mr Jones that since you have taken over the sports captaincy role, the amount of sports participated by students has risen. And other schools around the country are beginning to notice."

"So what you are saying sir is that me and Ianto here are off gallivanting around the Welsh countryside to brag about the school."

"In a nutshell. Yes." Smiles lit up on all their faces. "So, I expect to see you both in briefing tomorrow morning. Ianto, here is your shirt and I want you wearing it tomorrow you understand?" Ianto nodded. "Good. Now get back to lessons and I will email Mr Smith and tell him you won't be in form tomorrow." As Jack and Ianto left the room, they wandered down the corridor for a bit before they burst with excitement and hugged each other.

"We erm. We should get back to class."

"Yeah. Otherwise Mr Hart will throw a wobbly." As Jack walked on in front of Ianto, Ianto couldn't help smiling to himself. Because of the gorgeous being in front of him, he was being given a chance to excel himself in the one thing he loved the most. Sport.

* * *

**I do have to admit this one is a bit rough round the edges. Probably due to the fact it was written so late at night. Please R&R anyways :) x**


	6. Chapter 6

Tuesday morning came around and Ianto was woken by the sound of his phone ringing.

"Hello."

"You up?" Jack's distinctive American voice sounded over the phone. Ianto smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Yep. Why?"

"Good. I'm coming over. Thought we could go grab a coffee before school seeing as we have that briefing this morning."

"Sounds good."

"Cool stuff. I'll see you in 10 then." As soon as the phone line went dead, Ianto got himself up and ready. He was in that much of a rush he nearly forgot to put on his black shirt instead of his ordinary white one. _"God Gwen is gonna be pissed off" _he thought to himself. As he was heading downstairs, he heard the knocker on the door.

"Come in. Doors open." As Ianto was sorting his hair out, the figure that was Jack Harkness walked through the front door.

"Wow Ianto, you look amazing in that shirt."

"It's just another shirt Jack."

"Yeah but it suits you. It's been a while since we have had a decent Sports Captain."

"No need for the flattery Jack." He smiled at the young American. "So, is this our date you were talking about?"

"God no. No I just want to grab a coffee with you because I love your company."

"Bollocks Jack."

"It's true! I really do like spending time with you Ianto. Why do you think I am over here so much?"

"Seriously." Jack nodded. "Wow."

"So, we going for this coffee or not?"

"Yeah sure. You got your SUV back yet?"

"Nope. It's not gonna be ready until next Friday."

"Guess we will be taking my car then." Ianto grabbed his stuff and him and Jack headed towards the car.

* * *

15 minutes later and both Jack and Ianto were laughing their heads off in the coffee bar.

"You can't be serious?"

"We we're on tour. We all got majorly drunk. It was quite funny."

"Well well Ianto Jones. I would have never have known that about you."

"Getting cosy are we?" Jack and Ianto turn to see Gwen standing at the end of the table.

"Gwen. What are you doing here?" Jack asked

"I came to get a coffee."

"But you don't drink coffee."

"I don't know what you're talking about Jack. I have always drank coffee."

"Riiiight. Well, if you don't mind, I will see you in Geoggers as I am not in form."

"Aww Jack why are you not in form? We miss you." She said all innocently. Ianto just rolled his eyes.

"That business is between myself, Ianto and Mr Forest. See ya. " Jack walked away from Gwen. Ianto began to walk but was stopped.

"What do you think you are playing at Ianto?" Gwen said sharply.

"Don't know what you mean." Ianto replied simply.

"Don't give me that shit Ianto. I know you are all over Jack because you want him in your bed."

"Yeah. Right. You believe that love."

"I'm warning you. Back off. He isn't interested in you. He doesn't like guys. And even if he did, he wouldn't date a twat like you."

"Sure. Well if you are done, I kinda need to get to school. Goodbye Gwen." As Ianto walked out the café to his car, he noticed Jack standing by that car and couldn't help smiling. This boy was truly gorgeous. And it seemed that he had a thing for Ianto.

* * *

When Jack and Ianto reached the school reception, they were just in time to hear the bell go for the beginning of form.

"Shall we?" Jack said. They entered Mr Forest's office together.

"Ah Jack. Ianto. Do take a seat. Ianto I see you are wearing your shirt as required.

"Yes sir."

"And may I add he suits it." Jack added making Ianto blush a little.

"That's quite enough now Jack."

"Sorry sir." Jack sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Now boys. Over the next couple of days, you will be visiting Swansea Elementary and Newport High School. You will meet with their heads and their heads of PE to discuss what you have bought to the school through the sports captaincy and how the student leaders have helped."

"Is it just us two going?"

"Student wise yes. Mr James will be coming with you seeing as he is our head of Physical Education."

"Slick. What time do we need to be in school sir?"

"Normal time Mr Harkness. You will leave here to go to Swansea at 10.00 tomorrow and then you will leave at 11.00 on Thursday to go to Newport. I will not expect you to go to lessons on either of these days but I do expect you to collect the work you have missed. You are both in your important year and I do not want your grades to slip. Now, go to your forms. I will see you tomorrow morning. Have a good day." Jack and Ianto walked out the office and back to their form room.

* * *

"Ah Mr Harkness, Mr Jones. I thought we wouldn't be seeing you this morning." Mr Smith said as they entered the classroom.

"Yeah sorry sir. Mr Forest thought he was gonna run over form. But we are here now" That comment earned a little squeal from Gwen, which did not go unnoticed by the rest of the group.

"Right well, do take a seat. You are just in time for the notices." As Jack and Ianto began to walk over to the corner where Gwen, Owen and Tosh were sitting, Gwen lifted her bag off the chair beside her.

"Here Jack. I saved you a seat."

"Erm. Thanks but no thanks Gwen. Ianto and I have things to sort out." Gwen's face turned to stone and she shot an evil look at Ianto. Ianto just brushed it off and went and sat at the table right in the back corner, Jack following pursuit.

"Do we really have things to sort Jack?" Ianto whispered in his ear.

"No but I couldn't stand sitting next to her and not being with my favourite Welshman now could I?" Jack's comment earned a smile from Ianto, which didn't go unnoticed by Owen and Tosh. What they didn't realise was that under the table, Jacks hand was now entwined with Ianto's.


	7. Chapter 7

Ianto walked to History with a spring in his step. When he reached his form room to be greeted by the familiar face he yearned for, he couldn't help but smile.

"Hello gorgeous." Jack said cheekily.

"Oi. Watch it will you." Ianto replied.

"What?! Only expressing myself." Jack winked at Ianto as they entered the classroom to take their familiar seats at the back. A couple of minutes later walked in Owen, Tosh and Gwen. Gwen still scowering at Ianto like she had done during form time.

"Someone is in a no likey zone with me." Ianto whispered to Jack.

"She will have to get used to it." Jack whispered back.

"Right class." Mr Smiths voice echoed around the year 11's like thunder. "Today is mainly a revision session for your test next lesson. So, if you could all get into groups of about 4 and devise a way of revising." Without hesitation, Owen and Tosh turned round to face Ianto and Jack. "As you can see, in our back corner the student leader is taking a keen interest in his work. Well done Jack." Then Mr Smith notices Gwen. "Ah Miss Cooper, why don't you come and work with Mr Williams and his pals? They need a bit of female guidance otherwise they will fail." As they watched Gwen move, Jack, Ianto, Owen and Tosh couldn't help but snigger.

"Jack. You should be setting an example." Tosh said.

"Ah example my arse. When is she gonna get it into her head that I am not gonna go out with her."

"Oh I dunno." Owen began. "I find it funny."

"Yeah well you would you toss bag." Jack added. Everyone began to laugh, which bought attention to them from Gwen.

As the hour went by, Jack, Ianto, Tosh and Owen managed to produce a massive poster, which covered everything they needed to know.

"Harkness, Jones, Harper and Sato." Mr Smith boomed before the bell went. Everyone turned round to see what was going on as Mr Smith walked over to where the group was gathering. "Where is your work?"

"Stretched over that table sir." Jack pointed at the table beside him. Mr Smith looked and then had to double take as he saw the work.

"You produced this? In one hour?" Jack simply nodded. "Wow! I never thought I would find students that would be able to produce this quality of work."

"Er. Excuse me sir." Gwen called from the other side of the room. "But we managed to produce a poster like that." She held it up but Mr Smith took no notice.

"You four, how about coming to help out at the Open Evening on Friday? We could do with your work and expertise in the school. Especially with quality work like this."

"I'm already here sir." Jack replied.

"Yeah me too." Ianto added. Jack looked at Ianto and then looked back at Mr Smith without making it look too obvious what he was doing.

"But I am sure we will be able to spare some time to come here to help out. We are only in the assemblies so we should be about."

"Good, good. Very good. I will hold on to this magnificent piece of work so we can display it on Friday." Just then the bell went. "Class dismissed. See you all Thursday." As everyone was beginning to leave, Mr Smith turned round to see Jack and Ianto still standing there. "Jones! Harkness! What are you still doing here?"

"Well sir, we are not here on Thursday you see." Ianto began.

"Yes I know. Mr Forest mentioned it this morning in our briefing. I didn't want to mention it to the class in case they thought you were getting out the test by skiving."

"Us!" Jack began. "Never!"

"Yes well just be careful you two. I think Miss Cooper is getting a bit annoyed with you Mr Jones." Ianto and Jack looked at each other and then back at Mr Smith.

"I have no idea what you are on about Mr Smith." Jack said smoothly.

"Yes well, just be careful. You may go." Jack and Ianto quickly exited the room and rounded the corner.

"Do you think he knows Jack?" Ianto asked worryingly.

"I have no idea. Really no idea." Jack replied.

"We are gonna be late." Ianto said making Jack smile.

"What lesson do you have?"

"Double theory with Mr James. Oh and Owen."

"I have Extra Maths then. I'll text you yeah?"

"Yeah sure. See you at lunch."

"You too gorgeous." As Ianto rounded the corner, Jack couldn't help but watch his gorgeous Welshman walk away, and only hoped to himself that Tosh had covered for him with Mr Williams and that Gwen hadn't saved him a seat.

* * *

As Ianto walked into his theory lesson, Mr James was busy talking to Owen.

"Ah Ianto. I was beginning to think you had gone missing." Mr James said jokily.

"Sorry sir. I had to talk to Mr Smith."

"Yes Owen was just saying. Do take a seat and Owen will tell you what we are up to." As Ianto walked over to Owen, he gave him a small nudge on the arm to say 'thanks for covering for me mate.'

"So, what have I missed?" Ianto asked as he pulled his book out of his bag.

"Not much. We are just answering the questions about Diet and Nutrition."

"Should be a breeze then." Just as Ianto was about to answer the questions, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Making sure Mr James wasn't looking, he took it out and looked at the message.

**From: Jack Harkness (: **

_Hey gorgeous. Hope your lesson is going as well as mine (: and I hope Owen covered for you. Rather than just texting for the hell of it I wondered if you would do me the decency of becoming my boyfriend. I know we haven't even had that bloody date but I think we just fit Ianto. And I can't bare to have Gwen fucking mother me anymore. If I don't get a text back I will see you at lunch. Jack ;) x_

Reading Jack's message made Ianto smile. A smile that wasn't missed by Owen. Secretly, Owen looked over to what Ianto was smiling at and read the message.

"Bloody hell Ianto. He must love you." Ianto jumped.

"Jesus Christ Owen don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Owen smiled.

"Sorry mate. But are you gonna take him up on that offer?"

"I dunno. I mean, I like him and everything yeah. And there isn't one minute of any day I don't think about him." Ianto only stopped talking when he realised Owen wasn't paying attention anymore and was looking at his phone. "What are you doing?"

"Read this. And then see how you feel." Owen handed Ianto his phone and he began to read the message.

**From: the Harkness **

_Owen, I need your help. It's about Ianto. I think I have fallen for him. And I mean fallen hard. I can't stop thinking about him. His charisma, his personality. Everything to do with him. But I dunno what to do :\ I really do like him. But I dunno if he feels the same. Whenever I see him he is always smiling and he seems to like me being around. Why do you think I helped him with his captaincy? Seriously Owen, and I know you are probably reading this thinking I am a complete prat but I dunno who else to ask. I am seriously in love with Ianto and I don't know what to do. Help me! _

Ianto read and re-read the message before taking his own phone and creating a new message.

**To: Jack Harkness (:**

_We need to talk. We are getting out of here at lunch. Back to mine. Meet me at my car as soon as the bell goes. Ianto. _

As soon as the message has sent, Ianto just got back to doing his work and didn't mutter a single word to Owen for the whole duration that was left of class.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as the bell went to signal lunch, Ianto and Owen were out of their PE theory class in a flash.

"If I'm not back by the time the bell goes, cover for me." Ianto said as they hastily headed towards Ianto's car.

"What with Mr Hart? Christ you're asking for a mission aren't you?" Owen replied. Ianto looked at his car to see Jack already standing there.

"Please Owen. He'll wonder where Jack is as well. Just tell him that we are sorting things out for tomorrow." Owen sighed and nodded. "Owen Harper you are a star did you know that?"

"Yes I did as a matter of fact. Now go." Ianto smiled at Owen and then rushed over to his car. When he got there, he smiled at Jack.

"Get in. Now!" As Jack got into the car, he wondered what he had done that was making Ianto act like this. It wasn't until they had pulled out of the school car park and drove down the road that they began the conversation.

"Ianto, have I done something wrong?" Jack asked.

"No not wrong exactly. I just needed to get you out of the school in order to talk to you."

"Where are we going?"

"Back to mine. There is no-one in so we will be able to talk without anybody interrupting us." They drove silently for another 10 minutes before they got to Ianto's house. Once inside, Ianto went to make coffee whilst Jack went and sat in the living room. Ianto entered with two cups of steaming coffee, gave one to Jack and sat on the sofa next to him.

"Is this about the text I sent you Ianto?"

"I saw what you sent Owen. He showed me when I was making a decision."

"Oh, you saw that." Jack bowed his head in shame. "Seriously Ianto, I think I am falling for you. And I have no other way of admitting it…" Ianto set is cup on the table and turned to face Jack.

"Jack. I understand how you feel. Really I do."

"But the thing is Ianto, I have always vowed I wouldn't fall in too deep with anyone because I would end up doing…" Jack wasn't able to finish his sentence before he felt soft lips on his own. Jack pulled back and placed his forehead against Ianto's. "Wow. That was… amazing!"

"I love you Jack. And yes, I would love to be your boyfriend!" Jack and Ianto smiled each other before entering into a deepened, more passionate kiss. Ianto Jones thought in his mind that his life was about to have more meaning again as he had finally found love in Jack Harkness.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for all those who have added my story to Story Alert :) it is grately appreciated. I will be updated regularly. Please please please R&R :) **


	9. Chapter 9

Jack and Ianto entered English together. They weren't holding hands but as Owen noticed, they were exceptionally close to each other.

"Harkness. Jones. Why are you late?" Mr Hart asked suspiciously.

"Sorry sir, we have had things to sort out for our school visits." Jack replied.

"Very well. Mister Harper will fill you in on what you have missed. You have a lot of catching up to do." Before Jack and Ianto could get settled, Owen was already bombarding them with questions.

"Well? Tell me. Are you together?" He whispered to them. Both boys just ignored him but began to smile. "Oh come on. Please tell me, It's killing me here. And Tosh will wanna know as well. What do I tell her in French next lesson?"

"Tell her that we are meeting up in the café by the Bay. We will discuss it there." Jack looked at Ianto and winked at him. Secretly, Owen knew that they were together. He just wasn't letting on.

* * *

All the way through Geography, Ianto felt he was being watched. And he was. Not just by Jack, who would now and again ask him what was going on just so he could hear his Welshman talk, but by Gwen, who was giving him evil looks every moment of the hour.

"Jack, is it just me or just she make you feel nervous as well?" Ianto leant over and whispered in Jack's ear.

"She's gonna have to get used to it. There is no-one else I'd rather have than you." This earned a small smile from Ianto. During the lesson, the loved up boys had their own witty banter going on between them. Even when it was about random nothings, it still meant something to them. But Gwen was slowly becoming more, and more, and more pissed off with a certain Ianto Jones.

* * *

As the end of the day bell went, Ianto and Jack walked up to Ianto's car to see Tosh and Owen already standing at it.

"How did you two get here so quickly?" Ianto asked.

"Ah you see my friend, when there is gossip to tell, we are never late!" They all began to laugh when Gwen came over.

"What is everyone laughing at?" She asked innocently.

"Oh nothing." Owen replied.

"Oh. Well erm, Jack. I was wondering if you could help me with the Geography coursework. I really don't get it."

"Gwen, the whole point of the coursework is that it is done independently or in pairs…"

"Well maybe we can pair up."

"No can do I am afraid love. Already got my partner." She looked at Ianto and he just smiled.

"You are seriously gonna partner with that loser? Well good luck with that if you wanna fail." She turned away from the group and stormed off.

"Well. That was… eventful." Ianto said sarcastically. He walked to the drivers seat of his car and opened the door. Jack, Owen and Tosh just looked at him. "Well, you just gonna stand there or are you gonna get in the car? Things to discuss." Owen and Tosh jumped into the car. Ianto looked at Jack, who hadn't got in yet and winked at him. This caused Jack to smile and eventually get in the car.

It took them 10 minutes to get to the café. 10 long and gruesome minutes for Jack and Ianto having to listen to Owen and Tosh nagging them about what it was they wanted to talk about.

"Guys. Just give it a rest will you." Jack finally shouted.

"But come on. You need to tell us." Tosh added.

"Yes I know and I will. All in due course." They all entered the café and sat at a table in the corner, overlooking the Bay.

"So. Come on then. Tell us everything." Owen stated.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Ianto asked.

"Are you two together?" Tosh blurted out. Jack looked down at his coffee cup and Ianto leant back on his seat and crossed his arms with a smile appearing on his face.

"I'll take that as a yes then!" Owen said. Jack looked up from his cup at Tosh and Owen and smiled. He then made sure no-one else was looking before turning to Ianto and kissing him softly.

"Aww that is so sweet." Tosh exclaimed.

"Yeah lads. Enough of that now though yeah. Beginning to give me the creeps." Jack pulled away from Ianto and turned back to look at Tosh and Owen. What they didn't realise was that Gwen had followed them and saw everything.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Had loads of exams over the past few weeks so been revising A LOT. But here it is, the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it :)**

* * *

Jack and Ianto sat in Ianto's back garden together. It had been three hours since they had told Tosh and Owen they were together.

"Ianto. I'm home." Trina Jones shouted from the back door.

"Hi mum. Good day?"

"Ah same old. Is Jack with you." Ianto looked over at the boy who was laying on his back with his eyes closed next to him. "Yeah he is."

"Is he staying for dinner?" Ianto gently nudged Jack.

"I am awake you know." He said, which made Ianto smile.

"You staying for dinner?"

"Don't see why not."

"Yeah he is mum." Ianto shouted back at his mother.

"Ok. You two should be getting ready for tomorrow. It's gonna be a long day."

"Don't worry mum. We have it all covered." Ianto gave Trina a reassuring smile.

"Well dinner is gonna be about 2 hours. I have to make a couple of calls first. Have fun." As Ianto watched his mum go back into the house, he went back to laying next to Jack and looking up at the sky. Jack once again put his arm around Ianto's neck and bought him closer.

"When are you gonna tell her Ianto?" Jack asked.

"I dunno. It's all been a bit of a blur for me." Jack smiled. "What about you?"

"To be honest, I think they have already guessed I have found someone. Apparently my attitude changes around the house when I have found someone I truly love."

"Oh really?" Ianto asked sarcastically raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah really. I dunno, I guess I just change." Ianto sat up and turned to face Jack.

"Jack, you are the greatest thing that has happened to me in a while. You have given me meaning again." Jack frowned.

"I'm not quite following you." Ianto sighed. It was now he should really tell his boyfriend about Lisa. About the accident. About how she died.

"When I lived in London and attended the Institute, I had a girlfriend."

"Yeah I know that." Ianto looked at Jack in confusion. "Your mum told me."

"Oh. Well, we were madly in love. Inseparable. But then there was the accident…" Ianto's voice trailed off. He didn't want to seem weakened by mentioning it. But Jack could tell he was clearly uncomfortable about it.

"Ianto, baby don't mention it if you don't want to. All I care about is that you have told me about her. I don't want to know what happened if it makes my boy upset."

"Thank you Jack." Jack placed a kiss on the side of Ianto's face.

"Don't mention it. All I want is my gorgeous boyfriend to have a smile on his face and love his life as it is. The only thing I want." Ianto smiled and leant in closer to Jack. _"I love you too much Jack to see you get hurt."_


	11. Chapter 11

Ianto's alarm clock went off at 6:00 Wednesday morning. He jumped out of bed and checked his phone. He had a message.

**From: Jack Harkness (: **

_Hey sexy ;) our big day is finally here. And to be honest, I am nervous as hell! I haven't been on one of these conference things in ages. What the hell do I do? HELP ME! Love you. Jack x ;)_

Ianto rolled his eyes before replying.

**To: Jack Harkness (:**

_Jack. Relax yeah. If it helps, my mum had to go to work early this morning so I have the house to myself. Come over. I'll make you some coffee and we can go over the plan again. And remember to keep breathing. I haven't even got a date out of you yet so I don't want you dying on me anytime soon. I love you lots. Ianto xx_

Ianto jumped out of bed and headed down to the kitchen. He put some coffee beans into the machine and was about to head back upstairs to put some clothes on when the doorbell went. He unlatched the door and opened it, not exposing himself to the entire neighbourhood as he was only wearing his boxers.

"Hey Ianto… Wow!" Jack said as he caught sight of his boyfriend. "You look. Wow." Ianto smiled and placed a small kiss on Jack's lips.

"Take your final look because I am going to get changed. And then I will be down to make you some coffee. Take a seat." Ianto went upstairs and got changed into his school clothes. He wandered into the bathroom and took a look at his figure in the mirror. He styled his hair just how Jack liked it but so that it was smart for their conference. He then walked back downstairs to find Jack with papers strewn all over the kitchen table.

"Erm, Jack. What are you doing?"

"Trying to finalise everything we have to do." Ianto shook his head and walked over to his boyfriend and pulled him up from his seat.

"Will you just relax baby. Everything is gonna go fine. Mr Forest wouldn't have picked you as Student Leader if he didn't think you were capable of stringing a sentence together."

"Yeah you're right. Thank you." Jack leant in to give Ianto a kiss just as his mobile went off. "Sorry, better get that." Jack took his mobile out of his pocket and walked off into the hallway. Ianto laughed to himself and finished making the coffee. Jack came back in a couple of minutes later looking puzzled.

"What's up?" Ianto asked as he handed Jack his coffee.

"My mums just told me Gwen is at my house."

"But she knows you have the conference today." Ianto looked at his watch. "And we'd better get going if we want to beat the traffic." Both Jack and Ianto downed their coffee and grabbed their bags out of the hallway before going outside. "Oh I see you have your SUV back."

"Yeah dad picked it up last night for me."

"Man your dad does everything for you."

"And don't I know it. I don't know what I would do without him." They hopped into the SUV and headed towards the school, totally unaware that Gwen was standing in the trees overlooking Ianto's house and heard everything Jack said about his dad. A smirk crept onto her face as she walked out of the trees towards the town.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it has taken me so long to update this. I had so much stuff on over the past few months that it has just been hectic for me to even think about updating. But here is the next chapter anyway. Its only a short one because I'm leading up to the big stuff in a chapter or so's time :) have fun reading and remember to review after :) Love Jess **

_Meanwhile, back at Torchwood…_

Gwen was up to something. Owen knew it. He just didn't know what exactly. But he was going to find out.

"Gwen. What are you doing?" He asked as they were sitting in form waiting for Mr Smith to eventually turn up.

"Its got nothing to do with you Owen so butt the fuck out." She replied rudely. Owen was worried. And he had every right to be.

Ianto was pacing up and down the corridor in front of the conference room waiting for Jack. Looking at his watch he saw they had 15 minutes before they were supposed to be there and Jack was no where in sight. "I knew I shouldn't have let him go off on his own" Ianto thought to himself. He checked his phone - 1 new message.

_**From: My Boy Harkness**_

_Ianto I can't do this! What if I get in there and mess up? I know for a fact I'm gonna say something that will embarrass you, me and the school. Why the fuck did Mr Forest make me student leader? I am awful ): You are going to have to talk to them yourself. I physically can't do it. Jack 3 xxxxxxx_

Ianto pressed the dial button on his phone.

"Please don't talk me into anything Ianto" was the first thing he got as Jack answered the phone.

"I have been standing up here for half an hour Harkness waiting for you. You are not bailing on me now!"

"But I can't…"

"There is no such word as can't boy! Who was it that told me all those times to keep trying when I was working on my football stuff hmm? You. Now get your arse up here and work your Harkness magic on these people. I'll be right there next to you if you get stuck with stuff." He rang off the phone and a couple of minutes later Jack arrived beside Ianto. He gave Ianto a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered "Thank you" into his ear.

"That's what I'm here for babe. Now lets go impress these people." Ianto replied and they walked into the conference room.


	13. Chapter 13

"Well that wasn't as bad as I expected." Jack said in the taxi on the way back to Cardiff. "In fact, I'd go so much as to say I bloody nailed it!" Ianto rolled his eyes - which didn't go unnoticed by Jack. "What?"

"Three hours ago, you were a nervous wreck who wasn't going to go ahead with it. Now you're back to your old self when it was ME who answered most of the questions put to us."

"Well I had to give you something to do Yan. Couldn't have you standing there like a lemon could I?" Ianto just laughed and looked at his phone for any messages. There were two. He opened the first one:

_**From: Owen Harper**_

_Hey man I hope everything is going alright at that thing. I was just basically texting saying that I hope you are back in time for the open evening tonight. We need to have a chat. Can't really explain it over text and I may be sounding a bit paranoid. Anyway, text me when you are on your way back. Owen x_

What on earth was Owen going on about?

_**To: Owen Harper**_

_Hey we are on our way back now. Should be back in time for James telling us just how shit all the class are in there work when we know ours is great :P and what has got you so worked up? Ianto x_

He opened the second message - his mum. This could only be bad.

_**From: Mum **_

_Hey sweetie, I hope everything went okay for you and Jack. I know you both will have done great. Talking to you over text isn't how I planned to do this but considering we are both in and out the house at different times of the day we don't really get to see each other at the moment - I know you and Jack are a couple. And I am so happy for you darling! Jack is a great bloke and you deserve him. After everything that happened between you and Lisa, you deserve someone who is as honest, loving and caring as Jack Harkness. I am so proud of you Ianto after everything you have been through. And I know your dad would feel the same if he was here today. You have turned into a polite and successful young man and words cannot express how much I love you. Love from mum xxx_

When Ianto finished reading the message, he found tears flowing down his face.

"Ianto? What's wrong?" Jack asked worryingly

"Read this." Was all he could say at the time. Instead, he just thrust his phone into Jack's hand and looked out the window to try and stop himself crying. After a couple of minutes, he felt himself being pulled into a loving hug by Jack. That's when he collapsed into sobs.

"Hey, hey it's okay Ianto." Jack couldn't think of anything to say. Ianto had told him about the death of his dad and just talking about it then was painful for the young Welshman. He didn't want to drag up old memories for nothing.

"I just… I have felt for ages that I don't impress my mum. Whenever I came back from Torchwood London with excellent grades and shit, she would never say 'Well done' or 'I am proud of you'. I feel now that I am actually worth something in life."

"Hey don't ever think like that baby. Your mum has ALWAYS been proud of you. Just because she has never said it to you until now, I bet you anything she would always boast about her perfect son when she was at work. Or when people asked about you when she went out."

"You think so?"

"I know so Ianto. So wipe away those tears and show the world just how damn good Ianto Jones is."


	14. Chapter 14

As they arrived back at Torchwood, Jack and Ianto were welcomed by Mr Forest.

"Ah boys, I hear everything went well."

" Well I think so sir." Jack replied. "But we can only do so much so time will tell."

"Good lad. Now, we have an hour before the open evening is due to begin. Mr Smith would like to see you both briefly and Ianto, young Mr Harper has been waiting for you. He's currently sat in my office. I suggest you go and see him now. Jack, you head off to Mr Smith and Ianto will be with you shortly." Jack headed off towards the history block as Mr Forest guided Ianto to his office. When he got there, he saw Owen looking extremely anxious.

"Owen mate. What's all this about?"

"Gwen's up to something. But I don't know what. Has anything happened today you can think of that may cause her to be up to her usual tricks?"

"Not that I can think of. And why is Mr Forest still here?" Ianto replied noticing the headmaster sat at his desk.

"My boy, Owen has come to me for help. He also went to Mr Smith."

"So Mr Smith is just a decoy so that I could speak to you without Jack worrying. That won't have worked. Jack will be worrying."

"Ianto. Stop will you. Mr Forest is saying that himself and Mr Smith are on our side."

"Excuse me? Since when have teachers taken sides." Mr Forest coughed slightly in order to say something.

"We have been noticing that Miss Cooper has been acting differently over the past few weeks. And the only thing that has changed is you and Jack becoming very close."

"You need to think Ianto. Has anything happened over the past day or so?" Ianto racked his brains and remembered what Jack said to him whilst they were going to the conference.

"Jack said that Gwen was at his house this morning. When she knew that he had gone to the conference. You don't think?" Owen clocked what he was thinking.

"I hope not. But we should go to his house quickly." Owen and Ianto run out of the office only to have Mr Forest run after them.

"Boys wait up. I am coming with you."

As they get to Jacks house, they see that all hell has broken loose.

"Oh my god she has totally stepped the mark this time." Owen said as he saw the house in flames. Before he had chance to clock what was going on, Ianto ran past him towards the house.

"Ianto what are you doing?" Mr Forest shouted.

"Jack's dad is in there. And I am going to save him."

"NO IANTO DON'T GO IN THERE!" Owen shouted. But it was too late. Ianto had gone into the building.

"Owen, phone the emergency services. We are gonna need all of them." Owen pulled his phone out of his pocket and phoned for help. Within 10 minutes - though it felt like 10 hours - all help possible was outside the house.

"Owen. What are you doing here?" The head policeman said.

"Andy. Ianto's in there." Owen said.

"What? My Ianto?" Andy replied.

"What other Ianto would I be talking about you idiot? Yes your Ianto! This is Jack's house. And Ianto ran in to save Jack's dad."

"Right. Thanks Owen." Andy turned around and shouted at the crews around him. "RIGHT EVERYONE LISTEN. THERE IS A 18 YEAR OLD BOY AND A 35 YEAR OLD MAN IN THAT HOUSE. I WANT THEM FOUND NOW!" As he finished shouting, fire crews ran into the house in search for the men. Andy turned back to Owen and Mr Forest. "What is going on Owen? Why would this happen?"

"I think, and I'm pretty positive, that this has something to do with Gwen Cooper. Is there any way we can have CCTV footage checked? I know that she was here this morning so surely you can trace back from there?"

"I will get someone at the station to have a look for you guys…" Andy was interrupted by the sound of coughing and a fireman shouting "WE NEED IMMEDIATE HELP OVER HERE." They all look over to see Ianto carrying Jack's dad who looked as lifeless as anything. This couldn't be good.

"Owen, you need to tell Jack what is going on. Tell him to meet us at the hospital. I'll stay with them." Owen nodded and began to walk back to the car with Mr Forest in tow. Andy turned and ran towards the ambulance where he would see his nephew in pieces.

Owen and Mr Forest arrived back at the school in shock. The car park was beginning to fill up for the open evening.

"Sir I can't tell him. It is going to rip him apart." Owen said quietly.

"I know my boy. But he needs to know so he can be there. What about his mother?"

"She's away on a business trip in New York. She won't be back until Sunday."

"Then he needs to be there. Would you like me to tell him?" Owen shook his head. "Well then. We had better go and find him." It didn't take them long to find Jack as he was standing at the front door welcoming people in for the open evening.

"Owen. There you are. Where's Ianto? I was waiting with Mr Smith but he never showed up. Are you okay?"

"Jack, can you come to my office please? We need to talk to you." Owen lead the way so that Jack wouldn't be able to see the feint tears running down his face. How was he going to tell Jack his dad was dying?

"What is this all about? Where's my boyfriend?" Jack almost shouted as he got into the office. Everyone remained quiet. "Well? I demand bloody answers?"

"Jack just shut up for a minute will you?" Owen shouted. He turned around so that he was facing Jack. Tear marks were visible down his cheeks.

"Owen? Be honest with me. Is Ianto hurt?" Owen shook his head. "Then where is he?" The time of reckoning was apparent for Owen.

"Jack, I don't have any easy way of saying this. But Ianto is at the hospital. With your dad. And it doesn't look good for your dad mate. I'm so sorry."


	15. Chapter 15

15

Jack stood there in silence.

"Jack? You okay?" Mr Forest asked sympathetically. No matter how much he tried, Jack couldn't speak. His dad was lying in a hospital bed and god knows what had happened to Ianto.

"What happened?" He finally managed to say.

"There was a fire at your house. We don't know what caused it yet but the Police are looking into it. Andy is with Ianto and your dad at the hospital." Tears began to fall down Owen's face again. "We got there as soon as we could mate. But the house was already up in flames. Ianto ran in…"

"WHAT?! Ianto ran into the building!" Jack shouted.

"To save your dad. If it wasn't for him Jack, your dad would probably be dead! At least now he has a slight chance of pulling through because Ianto got to him."

"I need to go to the hospital…Now!" Mr Forest nodded and opened the door for Jack to walk through. Outside the office students and teachers had begun to gather as the news of the fire had circled the school. Jack couldn't help the tears falling down his face. His whole world seemed to be coming to an end and he didn't have the one person he needed to comfort him. He needed Ianto.

"Come on Jack. I'll take you and Owen to the hospital. I want to check on Ianto to see how he's doing anyway" Mr Forest said as they all headed out of the main entrance. The journey to the hospital was a silent one. Jack was still processing what had happened. Who caused the fire? How did it start in the first place? There were so many questions he wanted answering that he didn't even realise they had reached the hospital until the engine had been switched off. Jack jumped out of the car in a flash and was inside the hospital in a matter of seconds.

"My father's in here. David Harkness."

"And you are?" The receptionist questioned him.

"I'm his son. Please just tell me where he is!" Jack felt a hand on his shoulder and turned round abruptly to see Andy standing behind him "Andy. What happened? Where is he? Where's Ianto? Is Ianto hurt?"

"Whoa, whoa calm down on the questions lad. Ianto's fine! He's got mild smoke inhalation but nothing serious that the doctors are worried about. He's just being monitored though to be on the safe side. But you're dads in quite a state I'm afraid son. He's currently in surgery receiving a skin graft on his chest but he also has major burns to his arms." Tears were free flowing down Jack's face.

"Any idea who did this?" Jack asked quietly, processing the information that had just been given to him.

"We are currently looking at a lead that was given to us earlier by Owen and Mr Forest but I'm afraid I can't disclose any information at the moment until we know whether this lead is a match to the cause or not. Come on I'll take you to see Ianto." Andy lead Jack down lots of different corridors before he reached the ward that Ianto was on. Jack hated hospitals and being in one made him panic every time. He needed comfort and familiarity. Turning one final corner he eventually saw the familiar face that he was yearning for. The smoke stained face of his boyfriend.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Only a quick chapter to keep you guys locked in.. In the process of writing the next chapter now so keep your eyes peeled for updates :D**

16

Almost running up to Ianto he took him into a blinding hug.

"Whoa Jack I'm still alive you know! No need to try and kill me!" Ianto placed his arms around Jack's waist giving him the comfort he needed. Ianto knew how much he hated hospitals – even when Ianto had to have stitches on his eyebrow due to a football game it put him on edge sitting there.

"I thought I had lost you too!" Jack replied weakly

"Never Jack." Ianto looked behind Jacks shoulder to see Andy. "How's Dave doing?"

"He's in emergency surgery now. Major burns to the chest and arms. He's lucky you got him out when you did boy!" Andy replied. "You're stupid for going in there though Yan! You could have been seriously hurt too!"

"I was waiting for the Uncle to come out in you Andy. I know it was stupid but I couldn't just leave him in there. That man has been like a father figure to me and I couldn't see him die in front of me. It would have killed me. You know how bad I was when my own Dad died Andy – I didn't want to go through that again"

"I understand my boy. I really do. Well done for thinking like you did. I'm proud of you." Andy smiled at Ianto. A feeling of pride came over Ianto, something he hadn't felt in a long while. All of a sudden a wave of pain came over him.

"Jack, you need to get off me!"

"I'm not letting you go!"

"No you need to sweetie. I… I can't breathe!" Jack let go of Ianto to see his strong and superman boyfriend panicking and having difficulty breathing. Andy ran forward to immediately help his struggling nephew. Jack stood there completely stunned to the spot. First his dad and now his boyfriend. He was losing those who meant the world to him thick and fast and there was nothing he could do.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Jack stepped back up against the wall as he watched the doctors, nurses and Andy attend to Ianto. Tears were streaming down his face as he watched his boyfriend panic and writhe around in discomfort. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening – not to Jack. He had blocked the outside world out from his mind and was focussed entirely on Ianto until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on son, you really shouldn't be in here." Mr Forest's calm voice travelled through Jack's ears and into his brain.

"I can't leave Ianto. He's scared and needs me here"

"And you're scared too Jack. You're not doing anything to help him at the moment. He's worrying about you which isn't doing anything for him. Come outside with me and Owen, it's the best thing you could do." Jack followed Mr Forest out of the room and headed into the corridor. Looking up from the floor and upon noticing his best friend stood in front of him, Jack broke down in tears.

"Hey come on Jackamo. He's gonna be alright!" Owen comforted his friend taking him into a manly yet loving embrace.

"I'm gonna lose him Owen I can just feel it!"

"No you're not Jack! He's a fighter. He's probably just got secondary smoke inhalation that's all. He will be fine."

* * *

After what felt like a lifetime, the doctor finally came out to talk to Jack. Jack got up in haste almost causing himself injury.

"Ianto is going to be fine. He has suffered secondary smoke inhalation so we have him sedated at the moment to keep him calm and relaxed so he can rest. He's also on pretty strong pain killers as well so expect him to be groggy when he does wake up." Both Owen and Mr Forest breathed a sigh of relief at this. There was only one thing on Jack's mind though.

"When will he wake up?" he asked quietly

"Within the hour. I'll be coming in every 30 minutes or so just to check on him and make sure everything is okay."

"And my dad? What about him? I've not heard anything about him."

"I'll go and check that out for you Jack. Unfortunately I'm not the doctor on your dad's case so I don't know what information they have. But you know what they say. No news is good news."

"I hope so. Can I see Ianto?" All Jack wanted was to sit next to his boyfriend and hold his hand. Even though he wasn't able to talk, Ianto just being there helped him through his pain and torture of being in the hospital.

"Of course you can son. Andy is in there with him so go on ahead." Sheepishly, Jack walked into the room and stood at the door. He couldn't believe how peaceful Ianto looked considering not an hour ago his face was struck with panic and worry. Now, even though he was slightly paler than usual, he just looked like he was sleeping. And to Jack, this was the best thing ever.


End file.
